


Still Into You

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Faked Breakups, James can't get over it, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Sabotage, Sad Ending, Sheith is real y'all, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith and Shiro's relationship is threatened by someone still carrying a torch.





	Still Into You

"Keith, our marriage and the kids we have don't exist anymore, I'm getting married to Roy Fokker." Keith rolled his eyes and snatched the voice modulator out of James's hand.

"Dude, Shiro and I are married. Get over it. I'm never gonna fuck you."

And James cried into his pillow.


End file.
